Digi Love
by Ken Manson
Summary: This story is based on Digimon Tamers. There is a little yaoi in here if you don't like yaoi then don't read this.


Chapter 1: Digivice

"I equip my Agumon with an Angel Wing card" 15 year old Ken said as he was the Digimon card game with his friend Kazu underneath the parks slide.

"So not far your Agumon already has a power boost because of that Super Strength card." Kazu said in a sad voice.

Digimon is an every popular game in Tokyo, based on fictional Digital Monsters.

"Hey Kenny Kazu." Shannon said as she walked toward Ken and Kazu with her little sister Sammi

"Hey Shan." Ken said with a soft smile on his face.

"I got some new Digimon cards can I play with you guys?" Sammi asked as she sat next to Ken.

"NO WAY!! Girls can't play this is a boy game, you girls go play with some dolls." Kazu said as he threw Sammi's cards on the ground.

"Hey Kazu, that's not nice man." Ken said angrily as he picked up Sam's cards.

"Kazu you jerk that's why you can't find a girlfriend now." Shannon said sticking her tongue out as she slaps Kazu in the face.

"Shan lets go home I don't wanna stay here." Sammi said with a sad tone in her voice.

"I'll walk you guy's home." Ken said as he just finished picking up all Sammi's cards.

"Thanks Kenny." Shannon said with a wink and a smile as all three of them began to walk home.

"Hey Ken you can't leave me! Ken! KEN!!!" Kazu yelled.

As Ken, Shannon, and Sammi were walking Ken caught a glimpse of something from the side of his eye that looked kind of like fox.

"Hey Ken watcha looking at." Shannon said as she began walking backwards.

As Shannon was walking backwards she hit something that felt like a body and fell to the ground.

"Ow that hurt." Shannon said as she turned around seeing a blue-hair boy who had also fell down due to the impact of the collision.

"_He's so handsome." _Shannon though.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." The boy said as he recovered from the fall and stood up.

"No it was my fault I was walking backwards like an idiot. My names Shannon, this is Ken and my little sister Sammi."

"Nice to meet you I'm Henry." He said with a cheerful smile.

As Shannon and Sammi were talking to Henry Ken felt someone breathing over him. Ken turned around to see nothing behind him.

"Hey, my parents are gone for the weekend and I'll be home alone you guys can come over if you would like." Henry said.

"Sure we'll come. What time?" Shannon asked

"Come around 3:00 o' clock." Henry replied

After they conversed with Henry for a little while longer, they made their way back to their houses and they all got ready to go over to Henry's house.

It was 3:00 exactly when Ken, Shannon, and Sammi rang the door bell. Henry answered the door and showed them where they will be hanging out at.

Sitting on the living room floor was two of Henry's friends both boys. One had goggles with brown hair he looked as if was 13 or maybe 14. The other one was tall he also had brown hair but he looked like he was 15.

"These are my friends Takato and Ryo." Henry said.

Takato was the one with the goggles and Ryo was the one who was tall.

"Hello." Shannon, Ken, and Sammi said simultaneously.

"Ok now that we met lets plays some games." Henry said with a laugh.

"How about spin the bottle?" Takato suggested.

"Or how about spin Takato's head and hit him with a bottle." Ken said.

Everyone began laughing cheerfully.

"Hey, I wanna play spin the bottle." Sammi said.

"Ok lets play then. Ryo you spin first." Henry said as he got a bottle and placed it in the middle of everyone.

Ryo grabbed the bottle and spinet it counterclockwise the bottle slowly came to a halt pointing toward Ken. Everyone laugh except Ken and Ryo.

"This is why I didn't wanna play this game." Ken said angrily.

"We have to do it, its part of the game." Ryo said moving closer to Ken.

"Why does Ryo seem so eager to kiss Ken?" Shannon whispered to Henry.

"Ryo is bisexual so he doesn't mind." Henry whispered back to her.

"So is Ken but he doesn't seem eager like Ryo. Oh well he probably just likes him.

Ryo and Ken began to move closer and closer to each other until their lips gently touch. They held the kiss for at least 5 seconds before breaking away.

"So did you guys like the kiss?" Sammi said with a laugh.

Ken and Ryo blushed.

Ken replied "Sammi shut up why don't you and Takato kiss would you like that?"

Sammi took a short pause until she finally said "Sure Takato is pretty cute I'll kiss him if he wants me to."

"Sure." Takato said as he quickly gave Sammi a kiss on the lips.

"Takato you sure aren't shy about you feelings." Sammi said blushing hard.

"Hey can I use your bathroom Henry?" Ken asked.

"Sure down the hall third door to the left." Henry said pointing down the hall.

Ken ran toward the bathroom and hurried inside. After a few minutes Ken came out the bathroom holding 6 weird devices.

"Hey Ken what are those things your holding?" Takato asked as everyone ran up to Ken to see the strange devices.

"I don't know I found them on the floor as I was walking out the bathroom." Ken said.

"Their called Digivices. Now hand them over." 1 of 6 dark figures said angrily.


End file.
